<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of Emissary by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620170">World of Emissary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smash Bros has been directly referenced in other games; Master and Crazy Hand in Kirby &amp; the Amazing Mirror, and the games being directly mentioned in Kid Icarus Uprising, sorry Sakurai, this isn't just a bunch stickers being thrown at each other.</p><p>So I'm going to make this work!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction and Smash Bros. 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Hand, a god of creativity whose combat prowess doesn't match his godly status. He goes and creates a patchwork universe called Emissary(because why not about the name? It's as good as any), and uses it to host the first Smash Bros. Tournament, with 12 fighters gathered from different universes.</p><p>Not just that, Master Hands brings in others(like Dedede appearing in Dream Land's background), because what's a tournament without an audience?</p><p>However, under normal circumstances, the roster would be vastly unbalanced(Kirby), so to even the odds, Master Hand introduces items, stage hazards, and changes the rules to be more a 'king of the hill' thing than 'hit the enemy until they're down.'</p><p>Master Hand also chooses to change the structure of the tournament, inventing the 'Challenger' format.</p><p>What's the prize of the tournament, motivating the fighters?</p><p>I dunno. Money, food? Does it matter?</p><p>Anyway, it starts with the Hero of Time fighting Jigglypuff(because unlock stuff. I took a lot of notes awhile back to make this, lost those notes, and now I'm writing as I look at the Smash Bros. Wiki) in the Emissary recreation of Hyrule Castle. Under normal circumstances, Link would win easily. It's the Hero of Time against a normal type pokemon, for crying out!</p><p>However, tier lists exist, and I'm trying to justify them with items and such... So, Jigglypuff might win.</p><p>Regardless, the winner moves on to Yoshi's Island and faces Yoshi. A single Yoshi. The one that got invited.</p><p>Not quite identical to 1P Game, is it?</p><p>According to *grits teeth* tier lists, Yoshi wins that one, and goes on to fight Fox, who wins. Lucky him.</p><p>The following fight is against Luigi. Fox wins again. </p><p>Then is the Pikachu battle. The electric rat pokemon wins.</p><p>Pikachu goes on to fight Donkey Kong and wins again.</p><p>After that is a battle royale, including Kirby and Ness.</p><p>Because the Wiki's tier list says Pikachu is supreme, they win. Yippie. Even with items and stage hazards justifying it, I'm frustrated.</p><p>On Planet Zebes(well, a reproduction of that cave), Pikachu wins against both Samus and Captain Falcon in another battle royale.</p><p>Finally, it's Pikachu Vs. Mario. Nintendo's Mascot Vs. Nintendo's Most Profitable Franchise.</p><p>Pikachu wins, and is rewarded with... I dunno, nor care. Maybe some ketchup or something?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, not at most enthusiastic for this chapter. I just really don't like tier lists contradicting canon, but at the same time having Kirby pave his way through every tourney would get pretty boring. Sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Melee(based on Adventure Mode)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Second Smash Brothers tournament is given the second name 'Melee.' Master Hand even goes so far as to include alternate versions of Link and Mario. However, it is the first instance in which things go awry; Crazy Hand gives Bowser an impressive power boost, turning him into Giga Bowser, winning the tournament and rendering the victory meaningless.</p><p> </p><p>1: Luigi Vs. Yoshi.</p><p>Mushroom Kingdom</p><p>2: Vs. Mario Vs. Peach. </p><p>Princess Peach's Castle</p><p>3: Vs. Dr.Mario Peach</p><p>Mushroom Kingdom II</p><p>4: Vs. Donkey Kong. </p><p>Kongo Jungle</p><p>5: Vs. Link. </p><p>Jungle Japes</p><p>6: Vs. Zelda/Shiek Vs. Roy. </p><p>Temple</p><p>7: Vs. Young Link.</p><p>Great Bay</p><p>8: Vs. Samus.</p><p>Planet Zebes: Brinstar</p><p>9: Vs. Kirby. </p><p>Green Greens</p><p>10: Vs. Marth.</p><p>Fountain of Dreams</p><p>11: Vs. Fox Vs. Falco. </p><p>Corneria</p><p>12: Vs. Pikachu Vs. Jigglypuff Vs. Pichu</p><p>Pokemon Stadium</p><p>13: Vs. Captain Falcon</p><p>Mute City</p><p>14: Vs. Ness</p><p>Onett</p><p>15: Vs. Ice Climbers</p><p>Icicle Mountain</p><p>16: Vs. Mr.Game&amp;Watch</p><p>Flat Zone</p><p>17: Vs. Ganondorf Vs. Mewtwo</p><p>Battlefield</p><p>18/Final: Bowser</p><p>True Final: Giga Bowser</p><p> </p><p>World building wise, the Melee tournament does change things beyond the introduction of Crazy Hand. Things realize the Smash Tournaments will be recurring, and so some characters(members of the Koopa Troop and the viewers at the Sky Stadium in Brawl for example) choose to make homes in Emissary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah.</p><p>According to Smash Wiki's tier list, Yoshi and Mario would lose to Peach, who in turn would lose against Sheik, who'd lose to Marth, and Fox would beat Marth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here, I bring in a slight retcon; rather than the tier list beging justified by items(though items still exist for the same reason), the fighters are instead not using their real bodies. Instead, the fighters employ Trophies, which are similar the Replica Program as depicted in KH3. Think of Trophy Vessels as another way to balance things out. Items or no; there's no way Fox would normally stand a chance against Giga Bowser. This is also how Pit can fly and why Olimar isn't the size of a bottle cap.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway. Master Hand summons more fighters, and scraps some from the invite list too. These include the Adult Timeline versions of Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf. Master Hand instead elects to bring their Era of Twilight counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>However, before Master Hand can summon the last four fighters, he vanishes, and Subspace Emissary ensues. The Sky Stadium was an exhibition battle, much like the Character Reveal Trailers of the future.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I said four, not three, those being Wolf, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link. </p><p> </p><p>Well, where do you think Sonic came from?</p><p> </p><p>Boom. Anyway, after Subspace Emissary concludes, Master Hand decides to allow ROB into the tourney as well, this one based on All Star Mode.</p><p> </p><p>1: Mr.Game&amp;Watch Vs. Mario Vs. Luigi</p><p>Luigi's Mansion</p><p>2: Vs. Peach Vs. Bowser</p><p>Delfino Plaza</p><p>3: Vs. Donkey Kong Vs. Diddy Kong</p><p>75 m</p><p>4: Vs. Ice Climbers</p><p>Summit</p><p>5: Vs. ROB</p><p>Mario Bros.</p><p>6: Vs. Toon Link</p><p>Pirate Ship</p><p>7: Vs. Link Vs. Zelda/Shiek Vs. Ganondorf</p><p>Bridge of Eldin</p><p>8: Vs. Samus </p><p>Frigate Orpheon</p><p>9: Vs. Pit</p><p>Skyworld</p><p>10: Vs. Snake</p><p>Shadow Moses Island</p><p>11: Vs. Ness Vs. Lucas</p><p>New Pork City</p><p>12: Vs. Ike Vs. Marth</p><p>Castle Siege</p><p>13: Vs. Yoshi </p><p>Yoshi's Island</p><p>14: Vs. Captain Falcon</p><p>Port Town Aero Drive</p><p>15: Vs. Sonic</p><p>Green Hill</p><p>16: Vs. Kirby Vs. Dedede Vs. Meta Knight</p><p>Halberd</p><p>17: Vs. Fox Vs. Falco Vs. Wolf </p><p>Lylat Cruise</p><p>18: Vs. Wario</p><p>WarioWare</p><p>19: Vs. Pikachu Vs. Jigglypuff</p><p>Pokemon Stadium 2</p><p>20: Vs. Pokemon Trainer Vs. Lucario</p><p>Spear Pillar</p><p>21: Vs. Olimar</p><p>Distant Planet</p><p> </p><p>I'd list the victors, but these aren't 100% accurate. Well, besides Meta Knight being OP.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>